fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BJFRacing14/ABN's Sports glossary
AGL Sunday Night Griffball AGL is the American Griffball League, minus the guns and hammers in Halo. But still the same hard hitting, foot racing, one-handed monster grab action for eighteen weeks leading up to the Halo Bowl in February. 64 teams from the East and West coasts are represented in key divisions including Inland Northwest, Southwest, Rocky Mountains, Midwest, Tennessee Valley, Ohio River Valley, and Conneticut River Valley to name a few. Inspired by the Griffball game mode in online Halo contests, a set of eight men on opposite sides of the field square off. The Griffball field is 100 yards long, the same as a regulation NFL football field, but with crashboards on both sidelines as in regulation hockey, and the ability to leap over oponents in key jump areas throughout the field. The endgoals are circular. A goal is worth 8 points, a thrown field goal is 4, a kicked field goal is 2. Penalties for on-field infractions like targeting above the shoulders, below the groin, etc. result in a 20 yard penalty and 10 yards offset if both teams committ infractions. Minor infractions like off sides, one or more ineligible receiver on field, etc. are 5 yards. The Halo Bowl is the AGL championship between the West and East Conference champions. The playoffs are held between November and December for all divisions. These include the AGL Divisional Series and AGL Conference Championships. The All-Star Bowl is held the week after the Halo Bowl for all-star selected players from all divisions and conferences. ABN Saturday Football Showcase It is ABN's longest running sports program on Saturdays. The program highlights games from major NCAA and American Collegiate Association conferences and NCAA Division 1 conferences including Big Sky, Big West, Mountain West, and more. The program began in the 60's and has highlighted some of the biggest matches throughout the United States, Dahrconia, Equestria, and Holman Union. IHA Thrusday Night Hockey The Intercontinental Hockey Association is the premiere hockey league in the Fictional TV Stations universe. The IHA plays Thursday, Friday, and Sunday games. ABN Sports has the rights to the Thursday night games and playoffs. Other networks may air the Friday and Sunday games according to their time schedule in a live or tape-delay format. The President's Cup is the championship title of the IHA. 32 teams from the East and West Coast are represented including some of the most well known teams like Seattle, San Diego, Las Vegas, Austin, Memphis (TN), and many others. The IHA President's Cup Playoffs are played in March and the President's Cup Finals are in April. The penalty system mirrors the NHL's system. IMSA on ABN The Intercontinental Motor Sports of America is the nation's longest running motorsports sanctioning body since 1940. Some of the biggest names are featured every race weekend from Friday to Sunday. The body's three major tours are the Delta Cup Series, Spectrum Series and Boost Energy Truck Series. The biggest stars include Rob Haywood, Eddy Bacherro, seven-time World Champion Preston Foster, and Luigi Gonzales to name a few. A total of 27 races are run per season. If a race cannot be run on scheduled, the organization goes into their emergency action plan and either cancel or move the race to another location as such the case with the 2017 championships of all three series when Hurricane Harvey struck Texas. The season begins in early February in Murfressboro, Tennessee at Tennessee Superspeedway, the aptly named "Tennessee's Daytona" and ends in late August at Houston Superspeedway. The body's penalty system mirrors NASCAR's system. Category:Blog posts